


Asthma attack.

by 13thColdWar



Series: it'll leave you breathless (or with a nasty scar) [5]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, F/M, Science Bros, Science Bros experiment gone wrong, Scrawny!Steve, Tony Stark is an Asshole, sweaty!Nat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 04:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11005632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13thColdWar/pseuds/13thColdWar
Summary: 5. “An experiment at the Science Bros’ lab gone wrong caused Steve to revert back to his old scrawny self. He sees Natasha and suddenly started wheezing and coughing violently."





	Asthma attack.

**Author's Note:**

> this one's really short but it cracked me up while writing lol

Steve never thought, even in his wildest dreams, that he would one day be back to his old self: the scrawny little kid from Brooklyn. But alas, science and the “Science Bros.” made it possible. 

“I’m really sorry, Cap,” Bruce apologized for the nth time, looking sheepish and apologetic as hell. He’s been apologizing profusely for the last twenty minutes while Tony is still trying to recover and get up off the floor from laughing too much. “Tony! Start working on how to get Cap back on his for!” Bruce reprimanded Tony, but still looking extremely guilty. 

“Oh, god. J, make sure you are getting the whole thing. And save pictures of Rogers while you’re at it,” Tony said, looking not in the least bit remorseful, as he wiped a fake tear from his eye. “Of course, Mr. Stark,” JARVIS replied, sounding polite as always. 

“Seeing you from the pictures was not ridiculous at all.” Tony finally got up off the floor and started walking to where Steve was currently sitting on the table, being examined by Bruce. He looked professional as if he was about to say something serious. “But now, looking at you…” Tony paused for dramatic effect and got Steve and Bruce rolling their eyes at the same time. Tony, however, didn’t finish his statement; he just started cracking up again, bending over and clutching his stomach. And there were actual tears now. 

“What’s going on here?” Demanded a voice from the entrance of the lab. Tony stopped laughing and Bruce looked up, startled, not expecting to see any visitors at the moment. Tony looked like to be in a dilemma, while Bruce tried to look for words to start explaining the whole situation. “JARVIS told me that Steve’s here. He was supposed to meet me at the gym twenty minutes ago.” 

However, everyone in the room froze when they started hearing continuous coughs and wheezing, as if trying to suck in every breathe they could. Steve was gasping for air and coughing violently, he’s almost starting to turn purple. 

Bruce was quick to act and started looking for an inhaler. Tony too felt responsible and asked JARVIS to bring him one. While Natasha, who finally noticed scrawny Steve, started walking into the room. Steve made sure to keep his eyes away from her, knowing very well that she was the reason who stirred up his asthma. And the fact that she was wearing a tank top and a very tight yoga pants, with a light sheen of sweat making her neck glisten didn’t help at all. 

Bruce finally found an inhaler and handed it to Steve who quickly pumped the device in his mouth to get air to breathe again. Steve, thankfully, started to return to his normal color. “What the fuck happened here?” Natasha again demanded in a low but slow tone, as if still trying to understand what’s happening. 

Steve looked at Natasha pointedly and was about to say his usual phrase when he started coughing again. Bruce told him to pump more and reprimanded him from talking. Tony stood in the sidelines (he finally calmed down when Bruce found an inhaler) and noticed Steve looking away from Natasha. As if she was…. 

A bulb lit up above Tony’s head. 

“Damn, Cap,” Tony said, shaking his head, acting disapprovingly. Everybody looked at him, confused. “I never knew you had it this bad for Romanoff.” Then, again, he started laughing hysterically. Dropping the act he was doing. 

Steve blushed because he knew Tony found out, and it didn’t fail to make the inventor laugh louder. Bruce was concerned, that maybe it was really something about Natasha that stirred up his asthma; her smell, perhaps? She was, after all, from the gym and covered in sweat. 

Natasha remained with a straight face and looked menacingly at Tony. Threatening him to elaborate further. 

“Stevie boy here was fine before you came in. Me guesses that it was you who cause this asthma attack. He saw you and he was breathless. Literally.” Tony started laughing but stopped short to continue his theory. “I think lover boy here has always been like this. Except there was no coughing and wheezing because there was no asthma! But now that he’s back to his old self, we finally saw Capsicle’s real reaction every time he sees Little Red,” Tony finished his ridiculous yet logical theory. 

There was nothing Steve could do but blush harder. 

Tony started laughing again and Bruce left Steve’s side and went to Tony to him to ask him more about his theory and how they’ll be able to get Steve back to his old self. Steve refused to look at Natasha and wished immensely that a hole below him would open up and swallow him whole. But he made a mistake glancing at Natasha and saw her delicious smirk. 

Steve started gasping for air and reached for his inhaler. He only stopped coughing violently when he got enough puffs and even then refused to look at Natasha still, who clearly still has the smirk on her lips. 

“J, make sure everything’s recorded!” Tony shouted somewhere from the left side of the lab, where he and Bruce were currently working at. 


End file.
